


I guess I'll die

by gravedigger997



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Crazy shit happens, F/M, Fake Character Death, Heartbreak, Running Away, canon? never heard of her before, crazy references, if u get them u get them all u r cool, kinda ooc but intended, sorry v but you get hella roasted, there is new york involved, there is no choicest just couldnt find the right tag, they get together in the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravedigger997/pseuds/gravedigger997
Summary: One peaceful nigh, the whole life of Choi Luciel has fallen apart, or at least, most of it.He has to act fast. He is runnig out of time and the first thing he needs to do is to find his brother.





	I guess I'll die

**Author's Note:**

> listen yall ill try to upload frequently, but no promises  
> hope you will enjoy this thing that i came up with while i was meant to be studying geography

Typing, typing, tyiping. Evening like many others, he was finishing his work for the day. He will have a day off tomorrow becouse he will be finished before the deadline. Sweet.

Typing, typing, phone rings. Perhaps Vanderwood wants to check on his progres, when he looks at his phone is pleasantly surprised. 

\- Hey Luciel am I not interupting you?

\- Hi, never. Is everything okay? 

\- Oh, yes of course. I'm just calling to hear you, nothing serious. 

\- That's so sweet Baehee! How was your day?

\- Nothing special, really. I was just finishing up some raports and I got home pretty early - while she was talking something popped up on his computer screen. A warning. Someone was tracking him. - and I thought maybe you can come over to watch a movie tonight? - That was the last thing he could do at the moment.

\- Jaehee, I'm so sorry I have something very important to do right now. It's serious I have to go.

\- O-okay? Call me later?

\- Will do, please watch a movie without me, don't worry.

\- Just be safe out there.

\- Sure thing - and with that he ended the call and dropped his phone on the floor. This looked serious, who would do that? All the hackers that were recently after him could not possibly hack this system. He got to tracking the one who hacked him typing, typing, typing. Before he could even track them he already knew. He was too slow, too slow. It was too late. They knew. He knew. A message appeard on the screen "Access to Data: obtained". It was over. He had to live up to the plan B. First of all, destroy all the left data.

And so he did.

Before that he had logged in to the RFA server, transfering ownership to Han Jumin and his IP. He left only one message with that. "I will explain soon".

He destroyed all the data and messaged Vanderwood "emergency, data loss, im leaving the place, wont be online"

Luciel got his backup, clear, laptop, and all the important backups of the most important data

, packed it in his backpack with his personal documnets and set his door lock to a password only Vanderwood would knew, and with  that he got into one of his cars and headed out of his hideout. 

After leaving his house he went to the nearest cash machine, since the hacker already knew the place of his hideout it didn't matter if they tracked down his debit card. He paid the money from his account that he needed and then proceed to break his card in pieces and throw them in the trash. He took out his phone and a sim card from it placing it back in his pocket then cleared the phone of anything important and shut it off. He got to the closest store and got hair dye. Better safe than sorry. Even the smallest change in his apperance might be needed. After leaving the store he got back into his car and left to see what Kim Jihyun has to say about his brother's current location. He had to leave very soon, and he for sure wasnt leaving without Saeran. There were only few days left before he'll get him. His hideout was no longer safe. They will soon be there to most likaly kill him and find information about his brother. And they would fimd out about the RFA. All his friends would end up in grave danger, he was sure. 

Luciel would have chosen death over them getting hurt. 

Not to waste anymore time he left to V's place. He was also well aware that his car might be tracked, but that didn't happen yet. He still got some time, very little but at least something. As he was driving, many thoughts had comr to his mind; how is Saeran? He hasn't seen his brother in what felt like eons. How will he react? Will he be happy? Angry, mad? Maybe he will be terrified. There was one thought he couldn't push away, no matter how hard he had treid; Did they already get Saeran and then later proceeded to attack him? It was the one thing he feared the most. 

The realization of how terrified he was, hit him just now as the long drive had dulled down his adrenaline rush.

He could't believe that his father had found him.  

He didn't know if he will ever see his girlfriend again, or any of his friends at this point. All he knew is that he had to leave. But what if they found his new hideout that even he himself didn't know about yet? What if they found the RFA and hurt his friends to lure him back? What if they knew where he was heading and were waiting there for him without a trace of V anywhere? What if, what if, what if. 

His thoughts didn't stop when he arrived, they in fact just got worse. While walking to the door he just kept imagining many scenarios, many of them containing very bloody murder scenes. He got the chills at this thought.  
He knocked on the door. Oh god Oh god Oh god He is dead He is dead He is dead godgodheisdeadimdeadsoonitsallovergodohgodwhydid i let that happen oh go-  
\- Luciel? What happened? Speak to me Luciel - V began shaking him gently, trying to wake him up from his shock state.  
\- V, we need to talk it's so important  
\- Yes of course, of course come in, you are very much paler than usual. Are you okay?  
\- No no nonono no i'm not something very bad happened and I-  
\- Okay Luciel, first calm down. Tell me what happened? You are scaring me, you're so pale.  
\- Listen, Ill be quick. Where is Saeran? I need to get him right now. We have to leave immediately.  
\- Saeran? Why do you have to leave? What happened Luciel?  
\- Don't avoid the answer! Where is he? I can't tell you what happened, I need to know where he is, it's an emergency. Just tell me and I'm leaving. - at this point Luciel was panicking a little, the adrenaline of packing and leaving his home has dulled down completely now and the fear and true panic were all that was left. - Please Jihyun, I need to get him and leave as soon as I can.  
\- Luciel what's happening?  
\- Just tell me god damnit! I need to get him!  
\- I can't te- I can't tell you this  
\- W-what? What do you mean you can't tell me? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHERE MY BROTHER IS?  
\- Please stop yelling first, and calm down I will expla-  
\- No Jihyun! Why can't you tell me? what happened with him? Is he-Is he d-  
-No Luciel, oh god no, he is okay, I just can't tell you where he is at the moment...  
\- This is bullshit, why would you lie to me?  
\- Let me tell you something first, please listen, I can't tell you for yours and his good.  
\- This makes no sense! We have to leave in a few days!  
\- It's better if you won't find out, trust m-  
\- NO! I won't trust you anymore.. Jihyun, I'm going to get him no matter what is gonna happen.  
He wanted to leave so bad. For a moment he even thought that a murder scene would have explained more to him. Before he left he hoped V would say something more, anything.  
But he didn't.  
And with that he left. He had to find a place where he could stay for the night and look for clues. He couldn't go to Vanderwood's home, or anyone's home at that matter. If his car happened to be tracked down he had to find a neutral ground. God he was getting so paranoid about this situation. He destroyed all the clues, and they couldn't possibly track his car that easy without him having a GPS.  
He decided on staying at a motel, far from the city, in the middle of nowhere. 

There was one truck parked next to the motel and it didn't look like a place most of people who aren't extremely tired or extremely horny would willingly stay. Or if they weren't running away from the prime minister.  
He walked in to the obscure building, with one long balcony and an old blue neon. The paint was coming off the walls and the windows looked like they haven't been cleaned in ages. And he still was outside. He walked in, the receptionist; a middle aged lady, reading a book, looking very bored and probably wishing she was somewhere else.  
\- Um, hello, can I get a room for one night?  
The lady looked up from her book at him, turned around and handed him the key from under the desk.  
\- You will pay before returning the key, when you'll be leaving. If you want WiFi, the password is on information board next to the stairs.  
\- Thank you, goodnight.  
He headed to said stairs and wrote down the password on a piece of paper, and he went up to find his room.  
The insides of the motel didn't look much better than the outsides but it wasn't the worst. He really shouldn't complain, the lady didn't even ask for his documents after all, and that's why he chose some obscure motel. The yellowish - flowery wallpaper was scratched in some places and the covering on the floor in few places. He preferred not to find out what the stains were. Lights were yellow and old. But he couldn't bother to care. He found his room and after a few moments of fighting with the door he entered the room and was hit with darkness. Luciel was slightly terrified of touching the wall in the darkness to find the switch, but he did what had to be done.  
The room wasn't much different from the corridor, except that there was a bed and possibly (hopefully) a bathroom  behind the yellowish door on the side of the room. He went to the bathroom and was greeted with a moldy shower, surprisingly white toilet and a bathroom sink in similar yellowish color to the door.  
Luciel came back to the actual room and sat down on the edge of the bed, he didn't wish to get closer with this bed unless he was absolutely desperate for sleep. He took out his clear laptop and proceeded to hack into the RFA server, his own server, and via this server he got onto V's phone, where he hoped to find info about his brother. And he did found out some things. The newest messages read: "Something bad happened. Luciel is looking for Saeran" and then the person named 'Savior ' responded with "Don't worry, I've got him safe. Luciel won't hurt him anymore". He read all the conversations but didn't find anything more interesting and started looking elsewhere. He decided on checking who this whole savior was and he then found something very interesting.  
A location where the message was sent from was somewhere in the mountains. They have hidden their headquarters right. He decided he will go there as soon as he could, but for now he needed do some research and let a little bit of time pass. He decided on taking a nap on this horribly disgusting bed and hoping that he won’t die of an unknown disease the next following days. He laid down with his brother on his mind and the last thought he had before passing out was Jaehee. He promised he’ll call her later. She must be so worried.

**Author's Note:**

> see you in 100 years, ;-)))))


End file.
